


Quiet As Mice

by tainry



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry/pseuds/tainry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the necessity of not alerting one's neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet As Mice

Quiet as mice, quiet as voles, soft as owls' wings they must be. Or fire-hair will hear, raven-hair will scream. Fingertips touch heated lips, nibble tapered ear, stroke hard, flat bellies, narrow hips, long legs tangle. Ahh, says one, like cat feet. Ohh, says the other, a goldfish whisper. Air in lungs wants to be free. But even bodies must move careful - don't thump the wall, creak the bed; muffled in sheets, muffled in pillows, clenching of teeth. Oh, they could run, oh, they could hide, lie in bright meadows, lay in shady groves; far, far away from fire-hair and raven-hair. Shout all they want, make love in the sky. 

But, oh, sweet torment to be still. To be quiet as mice, quiet as voles, soft as owls' wings.


End file.
